Thinking in the box USxUK
by Vatimiss
Summary: What happens when you have two blonds and one box? One word: Awkward.


I never thought I would hear the words "America" and "Good Job" in the same sentence. I didn't even believe that I would actually say them. Despite the odds, America just thought of a simple idea to invade the Axis base, disguised as supply boxes.

"I agree, this might work" I started. America just stared at me for a brief moment in shock, but that soon faded leaving only pride.

"Of course it will, I thought it up" America starting boasted before I finished.

"England was talking about the part _without_ you being a hero and everyone else your sidekick," France gawked at America like he was an idiot. "I think we should pair up, I should get to pick." This idea, of course, would boil down to France partnering up with whoever he thought was cutest that day.

Feeling France's gaze on him, China stood up. "Well, I think we should all pick."

"That's no fun!" France started.

"Everyone can be my partner!" America offered.

My head was pounding. I wanted this to stop so we could prepare for the raid we would have, if they agreed. "Let's draw straws." France looked upset, but not as bad as China did. Even I disliked the idea, and I was the one who suggested it. I continued anyway "The ones that match will be partners; there will be three colors, so someone will have to work alone."

America looked disappointed that he wasn't the only hero, but, in the end, they all agreed. China would bring the straws so that America and France could not cheat, plus he made them cheaper. Then, we all went home to pack our weapons and supplies.

The next day, we met up again, this time near Italy's house. Italy was in charge of food, because he didn't have much to offer otherwise.

"Everyone here?" I scanned them all, mentally counting.

Why wouldn't the hero show up?" America asked, laughing as if that was the most stupid question he ever heard.

"Can we just draw straws and go?" France was glancing at China, who looked uncomfortable.

I grabbed the jar that China handed over and held the straws out. "One, Two, THREE!" America, China, and France all grabbed one.

"Purple!"

France glared at China, unhappy to hear his color. "Pink," France murmured, greatly resembling a puppy that had just lost its toy. It didn't really mean much, since we all knew he would go chase someone else after this fad.

"Sweet, I got Red!" America jumped up.

I slowly peeked at the end of my stick, shook my head and checked again. The bright color was still on the end of my stick. "Bloody Hell." France looks over, probably hoping to at least do something pervy to someone, then snickers.

"America…" France sings "Looks like you got a sidekick!"

"Really? Who?" America spins around excitedly. I glare at them both.

-{England x America}-

Soon enough we split up, France following China at a distance.

"Man, why does someone so awesome as me have to be stuck with _you_?" America groaned.

"Hurry up. Italy is in his house. Now's our change to get our boxes." I replied, choosing to ignore that last comment, and began walking.

"Totally not fair, man! The hero goes first! _Duh!_" America sprinted past me, acting as obnoxious as ever.

_It's okay, Britain. There's no need to start a war. Just ignore the stupidity. Go to your happy place... _I closed my eyes, imagining a magical land filled with unicorns, flying bunnies and, most certainly, free of pesky Americans. Ah, much better. Smiling contently, I walked in the direction of that idiot, who was now a speck in the distance.

-{England x America}-

There weren't many choices. Most of the boxes were small, much too small for any of us to squeeze into. _This might not work after all. _With a sigh,I radioed France. "France, come in France."

_ "France here, but I can't find China."_

"You're not supposed to be searching for China, you git!" I spat into the device. "Anyway, did you find a box yet?"

_ "No."_

"Hurry up and find one!"

_ "Whatever."_

"Yo Britain! I found one!" America practically screamed, waving in my direction. I signed off and put my walkie back in my pocket.

"Be quiet, you prick! Do you want us to be found out?"

"But I found a good one." A pout covered his features, making him look both childish and ridiculous.

I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. "Fine. Let me see."

Surprisingly, the box he'd found was actually decent. It was big enough to fit both of us and still appear inconspicuous. I mentally patted America on the back, because actually doing it would boost his already-too-big ego.

"The hero goes first!" He pushes me aside, and forces his way into the box. I sigh, for what seems like the hundredth time today.

"I'm so glad you're letting be in charge of food!" Italy's enthusiastic voice could be heard, loud and clear, from the other side of the wall.

I started to panic, before realizing it was just Italy; any old excuse could work on hi-

"Ja, Ja," Germany replied tiredly.

Damn it! Of all people, why did it have to be _Germany_? If he found us, we'd be dead before supper time!

"This isn't a good one," America sounded disappointed.

"Hurry up!" I hiss at the dark box.

"Everything is over here. Including white flags!" Italy sounded extremely pleased with himself.

Realizing there wasn't any time, I jumped into the crate with America, slamming the top behind me.

"Wha-?" America is surprised.

"Hush!" I covered his mouth and prayed Germany wouldn't find us.

"I don't want the flags," Germany sighed. "Huh? You left a crate open. You should be more careful, what if rats got into it?" The crate begins shaking as Germany nails it shut.

"I'm so sorry." Italy was on the verge of tears. "You gave me an important job and I just wanted to do my best."

Their footsteps start to fade when I hear a truck start.

"Mnnn…" America struggles a little.

"Hush!" I whisper loud enough so only he can hear. The truck came to a stop, and loud, unfamiliar noises boomed through the box.

"I'll just take them before anything happens to them." Germany's footsteps seemed to be coming nearer.

America finally quieted down but remained fidgeting, showing how scared he really was.

"This is heavy, what is in it?" Germany grunted as he attempted to lift our box. _You don't want to look inside, you don't want to look inside! _With another loud THUD, "Got one loaded." Germany sighs, "Another 50 to go."

After a while of Germany putting boxes on the truck, and Italy 'helping' (as in picking up a box, complaining, then setting it down), the truck is loaded.

Italy is already gone, presumably to eat food or nap, while Germany starts the truck.

Now that the danger was pass for now I let America go. "Now that I can talk, can you move your legs?" Hearing that I realized that I was laying between America's legs, I begin to blush while trying to move. "No good, I'm stuck. The crate is too small. I hope you know it's YOUR fault we're in here, you git."

"Me?! If you had a better timing I could have found the perfect box!" Even in the dark America's eyes were bright with what little light there was.

I decide to fight this later when we get out of this mess. "I'm calling France and China." "Fine, Whatever."

I then realize that the walkie-talkie is in my pants pocket. "This is going to be weird."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I grumble, reaching to my pocket.

"Wha…What are you doing?!"

I blush realizing how close he was. "Getting the walkie-talkie, you git."

Every time I moved I got closer to the walkie-talkie, and closer to America's crotch. I was now aware of both America's breathing and my own.

"Why can't we call them later?" America was pleading with the sound that a puppy might make if in a cage. I was so close to the walkie-talkie, and yet I didn't want to continue.

"Just a little more, I can almost reach it." He was upset about this, but he stopped complaining and held still.

I finally found my pocket and pulled out the walkie-talkie. We both relaxed a little, letting out breaths we didn't know we were holding, but we were still tense.

"I'll call France now. France, come in France."

"Huh?! Where are you?! We couldn't find boxes so China and I are back at base."

"Did you try calling me?"

"Huh, no. We thought you might be busy." _With what?! France probably was just chasing China around. _

"Good news America, we can leave now." "Really?" Hearing the news, America starts making the box move side to side.

"America! What are you doing?!" America looks at me like I'm stupid. "Getting out of this damn box." "I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Before I could finish telling not to, America knocked the box out of the truck. The crate shattered from the impact with the road. Both America and I are knocked into the ditch nearby. "You git!" I was now sore from landing on the road and had splinters from the box.

America just stood up, "We got to get out of here."

As I stood up I hear the truck stop and Germany getting out of it. I start sprinting alongside America, but he soon is in lead.

"Surrender now or die!" Germany throws a grenade, missing me by a couple of meters. By the time he gets another one in hand, we have already disappeared in the undergrowth.

_Thank god I didn't get hit! _My legs that hurt from the box were now also burning from the run as well. Remembering the box I blushed. _That frog France is going to die today._


End file.
